Aspects of the present disclosure relate to flight planning, and more specifically, to applying operational rules and operational capabilities to limit flight planning and replanning to routes that are within the capabilities of the aircraft and compliant with rules specifying where the aircraft can fly.
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are being used in many applications. In some instances, UAVs are capable of autonomous operation, following a preset flight plan to complete an objective, such as carrying a payload to a drop point and then returning. In the event the objective changes, a state of the UAV changes, or a complication arises during a flight, the autonomous UAV does not have the capability of plotting an alternate route that avoids areas that the UAV is not permitted to fly (based on the changes) and that is within the capabilities of the UAV.